Wonder Woman 1984
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Hans Zimmer | cinematography = Matthew Jensen | editing = Richard Pearson | studio = }} | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Wonder Woman 1984 (also marketed as WW84) is an upcoming American superhero film based on the DC Comics character Wonder Woman, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is a sequel to 2017's Wonder Woman and is the ninth installment in the DC Extended Universe (DCEU). The film is directed by Patty Jenkins, from the script she wrote with Geoff Johns and David Callaham, from the story written by Johns and Jenkins. It stars Gal Gadot in the title role, with Chris Pine, Kristen Wiig, Pedro Pascal, Robin Wright, and Connie Nielsen in supporting roles. It is the fourth live-action theatrical film featuring the title character, following Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016), Wonder Woman and Justice League (2017); it will be the second full-length feature film centered around the character. Discussion of a sequel began shortly after the release of the first film in June 2017, and the decision to proceed was confirmed the following month. Principal photography began on June 13, 2018 with filming taking place at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden in England, as well as the District of Columbia and Northern Virginia in the United States, London and Duxford in England, Tenerife and Fuerteventura in the Canary Islands, and Almería in Andalusia, Spain and finished on December 22, 2018, after a six-month shoot. Additional filming took place in July 2019. Wonder Woman 1984 is scheduled to be released in the United States by Warner Bros. Pictures in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D on June 5, 2020. Premise In 1984, Diana Prince comes into conflict with two formidable foes: Maxwell Lord and the Cheetah. Cast * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman: An immortal demigoddess, Amazon princess, and warrior. Diana is the daughter of Hippolyta the Amazonian Queen of Themyscira, and the King of the Olympian Gods, Zeus. * Chris Pine as Steve Trevor: An American pilot, and the love interest of Diana, who had presumably died during the events of the first film. * Kristen Wiig as Barbara Ann Minerva / Cheetah: An archaeologist who befriends Diana, before becoming imbued with Cheetah-like abilities. * Pedro Pascal as Maxwell Lord: A business man and entrepreneur who is famous for TV infomercials. * Robin Wright as Antiope: Hippolyta's deceased sister, general of the Amazon army, and Diana's aunt. She will appear in flashbacks. * Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta: The queen of Themyscira and Diana's mother. Additionally, Natasha Rothwell, Ravi Patel, Gabriella Wilde, Kristoffer Polaha and Amr Waked have been cast in undisclosed roles. https://twitter.com/amrwaked/status/1195801138928504837 Production Development Gal Gadot, who had originally signed for three feature films with Wonder Woman being her second, had extended her contract beyond that. The director of the first film, Patty Jenkins, who was initially signed for only one film, had expressed interest in returning to direct the sequel. In June 2017, during an interview with Variety, comic book writer Geoff Johns revealed that he and Jenkins had started writing the treatment for a Wonder Woman sequel and that he had a "cool idea for the second one". While speaking in a Q&A at Women in Film screening of the film, Jenkins confirmed she would indeed direct the sequel. However, Jenkins later tweeted that "it wasn't a confirmation. Just talking about ideas and hopes". On July 22, 2017, at San Diego Comic-Con, the studio officially announced a sequel would be produced, with Jenkins returning as director; its title was listed as Wonder Woman 2. In September 2017, it was officially confirmed that Jenkins would be directing the sequel. On September 13, 2017, it was reported that The Expendables writer David Callaham would join the film to write the script along with Jenkins and Johns, who were already working on it for several months. On February 28, 2018, it was reported that the film would be shot with IMAX film cameras in select action sequences. By late May 2018, long-time DCEU producer Zack Snyder confirmed on social media platform Vero that he, along with his wife Deborah Snyder, would serve as producers on the Wonder Woman sequel. On June 13, 2018, the title of the film was announced to be Wonder Woman 1984. A source close to Jenkins described it as a stand-alone film "in the same way that Indiana Jones or [of the James Bond films|[James Bond]] films are, instead of one continuous story that requires many installments." Pre-production Pre-production officially began by early December 2017 in the United Kingdom. That same month, director Patty Jenkins stated that the film would be another great love story. In April 2018, the film was confirmed to be set in the 1980s. The next month, production designer Aline Bonetto (Amélie, Wonder Woman) was announced to be returning for the sequel, as well as Academy Award winner Lindy Hemming, also returning as costume designer. Casting In September 2017, Gal Gadot was confirmed to return as the title character. On February 28, 2018, it was reported that Kristen Wiig was in talks with the studio to play Cheetah, the main villain of the film, with director Patty Jenkins confirming her casting the next month. By March 28, Pedro Pascal, who played Ed Indelicato in the pilot of the canceled [[Wonder Woman (2011 TV pilot)|2011 Wonder Woman television adaptation]], was cast in an undisclosed key role, later revealed to be Maxwell Lord. On June 13, Jenkins confirmed the addition of Chris Pine as Steve Trevor through Twitter. On July 24, 2018, Natasha Rothwell was announced to be cast in an undisclosed role. A few days later, on July 27, Ravi Patel and Gabriella Wilde also joined the film, with their roles being kept under wraps as well. By late August, Connie Nielsen and Robin Wright were confirmed to reprise their roles as Hippolyta and Antiope in a flashback sequence. In November 2018, Kristoffer Polaha revealed that he has a role in the film. Filming Principal photography began on June 13, 2018, under the working title Magic Hour. Filming took place at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden in England, and at a number of locations around the District of Columbia and Northern Virginia in the United States, including the Landmark Mall in Alexandria, Virginia and Georgetown during June and July 2018, with scenes shot in Alexandria from June 18 through July 14. Filming occurred outside the U.S. Capitol in Washington, D.C., during mid-June. Other filming locations around D.C. included the Penn Quarter neighborhood, McPherson Square, the DAR Constitution Hall near the White House, the Museum of Natural History (Smithsonian), and the Lincoln Memorial. By mid-July, production in the United States was completed and moved to England. In August, filming on location took place in several places around London, including St. Andrew's Place, Regent's Park and the Royal College of Physicians. Between September and October 2018, production also took place at Almería, in Andalusia, southern Spain, as well as Fuerteventura and Tenerife in the Canary Islands. From September 5 to 11, filming occurred at the Alcazaba of Almería fortified complex and the Wall of Jayran in Almería. Production moved to Fuerteventura from September 13 through September 26, with the Corralejo Dunes National Park, Parque Holandés, El Jablito, La Oliva and the Jandía Natural Park as filming locations. Filming in Tenerife began during the last week of September, lasting two weeks at various different locations on the island. Production went back to England in October, with shooting on location taking place at the Imperial War Museum in Duxford, and Hyde Park and the Savoy Hotel in Central London. By the end of the month, filming occurred at Torrington Square, adjacent to Birkbeck, University of London. By mid-November 2018, Pedro Pascal finished filming his role. Principal photography was completed on December 22, 2018, after a six-month shoot. Additional photography began in London at Warner Bros. Studios on July 28, 2019. Post-production Richard Pearson will serve as the editor for Wonder Woman 1984. John Moffatt (Harry Potter and Life) will serve as the overall visual effects supervisor for the film. Double Negative (DNEG), Framestore and Method Studios will provide the visual effects for the film. Alexis Wajsbrot is serving as the visual effects supervisor for Framestore. Music On August 22, 2018, Hans Zimmer was announced as the composer for Wonder Woman 1984, replacing Rupert Gregson-Williams who scored the first film. Zimmer previously scored Man of Steel and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, the first and second films in the DC Extended Universe. Release Wonder Woman 1984 is scheduled to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures in the United States in RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D on June 5, 2020. It was previously set for December 13, 2019, and then moved to November 1, 2019, before settling on its mid-2020 release date. Marketing , Chris Pine, and Gal Gadot promoting Wonder Woman 1984 at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con]] On June 22, 2018, it was reported that Gal Gadot would be attending Warner Bros' DC presentation at San Diego Comic-Con (SDCC) 2018, and some footage from the film would be shown to promote it. Director Patty Jenkins and actors Gadot and Chris Pine attended the Wonder Woman 1984 panel at SDCC on July 21, 2018, where a short clip of the film was shown. New footage was shown during CinemaCon 2019 in Las Vegas, Nevada, with a first look at Kristen Wiig in the film. In June 2019, Warner Bros. screened an extended look to European exhibitors at CineEurope in Barcelona, Spain. A teaser poster debuted on June 5, 2019, one year ahead of the film's release date. In October 2019, it was announced that the film's first trailer would debut during Comic Con Experience CCXP 2019 on December 8, with Gal Gadot and director Patty Jenkins attending the event in São Paulo, Brazil. By the end of the month, WarnerMedia Entertainment debuted new footage from the film during the HBO Max presentation to the press. The first trailer debuted on December 8, at the 2019’s Comic Con Experience (CCXP), with the show being livestreamed on Twitter around the world in real time. The same day, character posters for Wonder Woman, Maxwell Lord, Barbara Ann Minerva and Steve Trevor were released. Future In January 2019, after principal photography on Wonder Woman 1984 was completed, director and co-writer Patty Jenkins announced that the plot for a third Wonder Woman film is currently mapped out. The filmmaker stated that the plot of the next installment, would take place during the modern-day. References External links * * * * Category:2020 3D films Category:2020s action films Category:2020s sequel films Category:2020s superhero films Category:English-language films Category:American sequel films Category:American superhero films Category:Atlas Entertainment films Category:Cold War films Category:DC Extended Universe films Category:Films based on Greco-Roman mythology Category:Films directed by Patty Jenkins Category:Films produced by Zack Snyder Category:Films set in 1984 Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Washington, D.C. Category:Films set in the White House Category:Films shot in the Canary Islands Category:Films shot in Hertfordshire Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Spain Category:Films shot in Virginia Category:Films shot in Washington, D.C. Category:IMAX films Category:Prequel films Category:Films with screenplays by Patty Jenkins Category:Superheroine films Category:Superhero films featuring female antagonists Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Wonder Woman films Category:2020s feminist films Category:2020 films Category:American films Category:Films based on DC Comics Category:Films shot in England